


Their own way of keeping their brother safe  : 동생을 지키는 각자의 방법

by hicstans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki watch Sherlock Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their own way of keeping their brother safe  : 동생을 지키는 각자의 방법

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [동생을 지키는 각자의 방법](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453670) by [hicstans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans). 



> Translation by 사은(river_deep )
> 
>  
> 
> This is something I wanted to write since watching Sherlock S2E3... it's not strictly a Thor fanfic nor a Sherlock fanfic and a bit strange to call a crossever fic. Anyway you need to watch Thor and Sherlock Series 2 if you want to make sense of it; in other words full of spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> Set after Thor and The Avengers but Thor and Loki aren't on the same side nor proper enemies... the timeline is a bit strange but... let's just say in Thor and Loki's long (alien?) life, a situation like this occured just once.

“Watch a TV show together? Why should I?”  
Loki glanced over the DVD Thor had held out towards him. There were two men on the cover. One was a bit tall, and the other a bit short.  
“Tony recommended it to me. He said it is a Midgardian custom to watch moving images together in order to forge a bond.”  
“Watching a movie for a date and such, you mean?”  
“Yes, like that,”  
Thor smiled a huge smile. Loki slightly narrowed his eyes at him.  
“First of all I want to make it clear that we are not on a date.”  
Thor nodded.  
“Of course. That is done between a man and a woman, isn’t it?”  
Loki glared at Thor a bit more, then snatched the disc from him and put it in the player.  
“What kind of moving image is this?”  
“Well, Tony said this is a story of brothers.”  
Thor replied.  
“Really? They don’t look alike, though. The height, the build, the hair c…”  
Loki shut his mouth, before saying ‘hair color’. They weren’t alike, either.  
“Nay, those two are not brothers,”  
Thor said imperturbably, perhaps not noticing Loki biting his lip.  
“The older brother is not there, and both of them are the younger of their siblings. The older is a high-ranking official of the government, and the younger does what he wants, a show-off and has only intelligence to boast of, or something.”  
Loki firmly decided that the next time he meets Tony Stark, he will definitely, surely, without fail, pay him back for this in a hundred, thousand-fold.  
Yet he couldn’t not see this now. Thor had already laid out 2L cola and potato chips and beer and nachos on the table, the things he sees as being essential to watching a moving image in Midgard, and was looking at him expectantly. Loki sighed and sat down next to Thor. 

 

It began with the dark-haired one and a man in an expensive suit aiming guns at each other. The other man looked younger rather than older though…  
“Is that the older brother?”  
Loki nearly choked on his popcorn.  
It’s not that he didn’t think the same thing. But still.  
“I don’t think that’s the case,”  
he replied, while Moriarty left to answer his phone.  
“This is Midgard. It is uncommon for brothers to aim their guns at each other.”  
“It is not common in Asgard either, for brothers to try killing each other.”  
“True,”  
Loki admitted.  
“Apart from us,”  
Thor replied.  
“Yes, apart from us.”  
They watched the show in silence. Thankfully Sherlock and Moriarty were not brothers. When finally Sherlock’s brother showed up, Thor showed his disappointment plainly.  
“Why, are you disappointed that the elder is not taller or better built, and without a red cape?”  
Loki jested.  
“It’s not that.”  
“As if. Well, I’m not sure about the armor, but in the original stories he was taller and heavier. It may have been better if he were portrayed that way.”  
“Have you seen this already?”  
“No,”  
Loki held up his Starkphone. The illustration by Sidney Paget was on the screen.  
“What you call googling life. You should learn such useful skills from Tony, rather than all the useless other things you are learning.”  
Thor pouted.  
“Whatever Stark said, we are completely different from those brothers,”  
Loki remarked.  
“Especially on that point. What is he doing, attending the Royal Court not even wearing his underwear?”  
“Yes, you never had a hair out of place, even when you had rolled around in the training grounds in midsummer.”  
Loki did not reply. That was because he contrasted too sharply with Thor’s balloon-like muscles if he stripped down.  
Thor slapped Loki’s shoulder.  
“Whatever Tony says, I prefer my own brother to that one.”  
Loki rolled his eyes so hard that it was a wonder it didn’t make a sound. The majority would think differently. Including him.  
“At least Sherlock is not trying to kill his brother, isn’t he?”  
Of course some may think otherwise. Mycroft Holmes, for example.  
“You never tried to kill me, either.”  
If you did, I would already be dead, Thor murmured. Loki had nothing to say to that.  
“That is all made-up story, anyway.”  
Loki leaned back into the sofa a bit more. It seemed like his became closer to Thor’s during that process, but it was just his imagination.

 

Though complaining endlessly, Loki watched the show with quite an interest.  
Like Stark said, the younger – who does whatever he wants, and scoffs all the law and rules, and shows off, and only has a clever head – was the hero and the protagonist. How can he hate it? Meanwhile Thor’s regard for Mycroft Holmes diminished more and more as the show went on.  
“How can the older brother do that?” Thor shook his finger at Mycroft, who was saying in the screen that caring is not an advantage.  
“His younger brother has just lost a woman he loves and…”  
“Ha.”  
Thor glared at Loki.  
“No, carry on.”  
Loki didn’t even try to hide his sneer, yet didn’t interrupt Thor and waited. Thor continued.  
“Shouldn’t he console him? Shouldn’t he help him to find a way to avenge her? How can he say all hearts are broken and say all those other cold-blooded words?”  
“He is just telling the truth, you know.”  
“Even if that is true!”  
Thor was still furious.  
“Was it not you yourself who told me that sometimes a lie is better than the truth?”  
“……I would think that is rather different from this. And when you look at how Sherlock treats his friend, he can’t really complain, can he?”  
“Still the older brother should not act so,”  
Thor argued.  
“The older brother should not.”  
Loki said no more. Thor did not say any more, either. They continued watching silence.  
Thor was ecstatic to see that Irene is alive, and sad when Mycroft brought the news of Irene’s death. And Loki found more entertainment from Thor’s reaction than from the show.  
With the conclusion, Thor was very satisfied that the brothers had made up, the older brother repentant, and Irene alive. Loki found the conclusion dissatisfying and illogical, but did not explain the reasons to Thor. It was too bothersome, he said.  
Midgardians would take a break after watching something for an hour and a half, but the needlessly resilient aliens did not feel the need. They began watching the next show, straightaway. 

 

“Were they a couple?”  
And Thor’s questions started again.  
“No, you saw John with a girlfriend.”  
“He was dumped.”  
“Yes,”  
Loki inwardly grumbled that Thor only remembers things like that accurately.  
“Then why do they consider John his lover?”  
“It is according to that rule which floods the internet with Steve/Tony pornography.”  
Thor had a confused expression on his face. Loki heaved a great sigh, and, with an eye on the TV began explaining.  
“The human brain is a curious thing, so when you see a group of people standing close, it immediately assumes them to be a family. For example, on the news, the newscasters sit together, male and female. Most people assume unconsciously that they are married.”  
“What does the woman’s husband think of that?”  
“That is not the issue here. So like this,” Loki held up the DVD case, “when you see two people standing side by side, some part of the human brain thinks that ‘oh, they are a couple’ is what I am saying.”  
“So what about Steve and Tony?”  
Loki admitted (only) to himself that he chose a bad example.  
“I will explain that later. For now, I wish to concentrate on that peculiar tale that peculiar man is relating.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
Thankfully Thor became quiet very soon. Loki enjoyed that silence wondering where the glowing bunny had gone to.  
Thor watched in relative calm, perhaps because Mycroft did not make an appearance. He directed a nervous glance towards Loki when Sherlock pulled a bluff using Mycroft’s security pass in the Military bases, but Loki was unperturbed. There are no security passes in Asgard, and even if there was, their security level would be about the same, and besides, he didn’t need a stolen card to impersonate Thor.  
Rather, Loki wondered just how much Mycroft knew. He couldn’t be a bonehead as he was Sherlock’s brother…  
Loki looked at Thor.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
…Whether he was Sherlock’s brother or not, he couldn’t be stupid as he was working in espionage or security or something related to such, so surely he must have been aware that his security pass was gone. He wouldn’t have left the card to retain its security level, either.  
‘Does this mean he is giving a silent permission to his younger brother, letting do what he wants for twenty minutes?’  
It should have made him irritated, to see a younger brother cause whatever mayhem he wants, yet still doing so within the limits set by the older one. He wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t empathising with Sherlock, or because Thor and Mycroft were so different and therefore unrealistic to him. 

 

The third episode began.  
“Why does that mad man continue to obsess over Sherlock so?”  
Thor shouted soon after Moriarty made an appearance.  
“I have met many crazed villains since coming down to Midgard – ‘Is that so? But the head of those crazed Midgardian villains is from Asgard, you know,’ Loki muttered beside him, but of course Thor ignored that – but he is strange. What does he want? He has caused such uproar yet he gained nothing! Why is he acting like that?”  
Thor turned towards Loki. Loki faced Thor.  
“Why are you asking me? Why do you think that I would know what he thinks?”  
Loki snapped. Thor became slightly flustered.  
“No, I was just…”  
“Is it because I am also a crazed villain obsessed with one person just like him?”  
“It’s not that!”  
Thor grabbed hold of Loki’s arms.  
“It’s not that, it’s just…… you always explained things to me when I did not know why, did you not? That’s all, I do not wish to compare someone like him with you.”  
Thor softened his grip but still held on, and looked at Loki with puppy eyes. Loki simply shook his arms free.  
“Yes, it’s you, not Stark.”  
Thor was relieved.  
“I do not know even if I wish to give you an answer. The reason behind his obsession with Sherlock. The one I am obsessed with is nothing like me, the polar opposite of myself, so I cannot comprehend what he is feeling, being obsessed with someone who is similar to himself.”  
“……I see.”  
“But,”  
Loki turned towards the TV screen again.  
“Were it myself, if there was someone just like me, and on the opposite side, too, I would wish to destroy using whatever means necessary.”  
Loki said no more, but Thor felt that Loki was trying to answer the question he had asked.  
Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s arm and drew him closer. It was a good thing that there was only one Loki in the world. For Loki would surely have been hurt, in the process of trying to kill someone like him using whatever methods he can employ. 

 

As the show progressed, Thor came to feel more and more thankful that there was not another like Loki. If it was Loki, who was cunning and had foresight, who at times could be evil and did not hesitate to commit seemingly cowardly act, he wouldn’t have fallen so easily like Sherlock did – is what Thor wanted to believe, but who knows? Thor opened his mouth, unable to contain his astonishment as he saw Sherlock’s triumphant kidnapping case turn swiftly into a trap that began to ensnare him.  
“How can this be?”  
said Thor.  
“He rescued the children. And they are making him out to be the criminal simply because they do not understand his methods?”  
Loki shrugged.  
“Why are you so surprised, aren’t people like that all the time?”  
“Midgardians maybe…”  
“Aesir are the same,” Loki replied gruffly.  
“I caused numerous troubles, yet resolved numerous problems too. Sometimes I even resolved problems not caused by myself. And did anyone thank me or praise me for that?”  
Thor stuttered. “That’s because… you only use strange methods which are hard to praise…”  
“Isn’t that natural? Matters which can be resolved by a blow of the hammer, which can be praised easily, never fall on to my lap.” Loki’s lips curled, like a sneer.  
“But……”  
“And Aesir did not understand my solution, and therefore was suspicious of me or laughed at me. Why, this is so similar that it is irritating.”  
Thor could not say anything.  
He did not know what to do as there was nothing he could do anymore.  
“Watch the TV, Thor,” said Loki.  
“That is all in the past, and you pulling a face here and now is not going to change anything.”  
“Even so…”  
“Be quiet. I want to know how it turns out.”  
Thor closed his mouth.  
He wanted to know how it goes, too. Rather than the story itself, he wanted to see how Sherlock, who is similar to Loki, would overcome the distrust of people. He knew it was but a made-up story, but there may be something useful.  
So when Thor found out that the betrayer who leaked the information on Sherlock to Moriarty and dragged in down to his downfall was none other than his older brother Mycroft Holmes, he nearly threw Mjolnir at the TV.  
“Oho.”  
On the other hand, Loki seemed to find it intriguing. Thor, who was going to get up and shout, turned to Loki.  
“……Don’t you get angry?”  
“Why would I?”  
“That dishonourable man… had sold his younger brother to the villain…”  
“Nope. It is rather an interesting development.”  
“…Rather interesting?”  
“Yes. Anyway, the computer system, is it so simple as to have a key that opens everything? I thought it was a bit more complicated and needed more than one or two lines of coding and that all the machines were wayward as the humans are.”  
Thor was slightly annoyed that Loki was saying something completely irrelevant. He snapped.  
“How can we know? Could be he found out because he’s a genius, or it could be there’s no such thing but was made up for the story.”  
“For the story, that would be it. Perhaps,” is what Loki said, but he cocked his head and became thoughtful. Thor glanced at him with nervous eyes.  
He was more concerned that Loki was not affected by the older brother’s betrayal. Did he think that older brothers are beings who betray their younger brother and drive them into plight? Did he think that Thor was the same? Was it that he was yet wary and – hated him still?  
So much so that he did not feel the need to get angry anymore?  
Loki suddenly turned towards him. Their eyes met.  
“Why… what?”  
Thor pulled back, defensively.  
“No, just… I just thought that it must be hard being an older brother.”  
“Being an older brother?”  
Thor felt his breath catch in his throat.  
“You… you are saying he is behaving like an older brother?”  
Thor jumped up from the sofa. Loki looked up at him unblinking.  
“That, that is inexcusable treatment! Selling his younger brother, that kind of evil thing…”  
One corner of Loki’s mouth curled up.  
“Even for a country? To save many more lives and keep them saf…”  
“Others do not matter!” Thor shouted, then flinched.  
“…..That is… I am not saying they don’t matter at all, but still he should think of a way to protect both! How can he think of sacrificing his own brother?”  
Now Loki’s face was full of amusement.  
“Is that so? The great All-Father Odin had already done that, though.”  
“That…… I won’t do that!”  
Thor shouted.  
“Asgard will be safe without handing you over to the enemy. I will make it so!”  
“By what means?”  
Loki asked, still grinning mischievously.  
“How would you do that, Thor, son of Odin? What would you do if it was yourself in that position?”  
Thor shut his mouth and turned to the screen. He tried hard to think of a way.  
“Um…… if I kill him on the spot?”  
“Wrong!”  
Loki shouted merrily.  
“Would he have not considered such a possibility? Surely he would have prepared the locking system, of not just banks or prisons but ‘every’ one of them in the world to stop, if he were to die. Or he would have prepared something equally destructive. Trust me. This is coming from a crazed villain who only has endless genius just like him. Also.”  
Loki looked into Thor’s eyes with a serious expression on his face.  
“According to the legal system of human beings, that is the equivalent of being invited to a banquet and sneaking into the bedroom of the host and killing him in his sleep, and would be just that dishonourable and unacceptable. Are you saying that you, Thor Odinsson, would go far as to bear such disgrace in order to protect me, a being nothing more than an abandoned frost giant runt?”  
“You are my brother!”  
Thor took hold of Loki’s arms.  
“Whatever people say, no matter what you do, you are my brother and I will protect you. Yes,”  
he took a deep breath,  
“I will even commit dishonourable acts, if need must be, to do so.”  
Thor looked down at Loki with eyes full of truth. Loki seemed surprised. Surely he didn’t think Thor won’t answer thus. He had rather coerced Thor into giving such an answer, but Loki’s face, with his wide open eyes and slightly opened lips, seemed truly surprised.  
“…..Are you telling me the truth?”  
“I always tell you the truth.”  
“Yes. That’s true. You are not very good at lying.”  
Loki laughed. He held out his hand.  
“Sit down, Thor. It’s nearly over and we need to see how it ends.”  
Thor took hold of that hand. Loki pulled him down and made him sit.  
“Anyway, Thor,”  
Loki began, looking at Sherlock confronting Moriarty on the roof.  
“Then, Mycroft was protecting his brother, you know.”  
“What?”  
Shocked, Thor faced Loki.  
“How is that……”  
“Which is more dangerous? Having an enemy like that lurking in the shadows or having him emerge for an attack? Well, to make it easier to understand, what was more frightening for you, when I was nowhere to be seen, or when I was destroying the street in front of your eyes?”  
Thor frowned.  
“It wasn’t exactly frightening… but not being able to see you made me more concerned. It made me worry about what you were up to.”  
“Oh, right. You ‘worried’, huh.”  
Loki shook his head.  
“Anyway, it is safer to have someone like him fight you head on, rather than have him plotting in the shadows, isn’t that so?”  
Thor nodded. He didn’t want to compare Moriarty with Loki still, but it wasn’t just Loki; if it was an enemy it was better if he was revealed rather than hidden. Especially if he is an enemy who is the cunning and plotting kind.  
“He is crazy but also very careful. He would not make an appearance if he wasn’t sure that he will win.”  
“So… that’s why Mycroft gave Moriarty information about Sherlock? So he can attack him? But if Sherlock dies because of that…”  
“Have faith, Thor. Do you think so little of me?”  
Thor was going to answer, but he opened his eyes wide. Moriarty aimed the gun at his head and fell.  
“What, what just happened? Did Sherlock win?”  
Loki’s eyes glinted.  
“Not yet.”  
“Even when Moriarty is dead?”  
“Amazing,”  
Loki said admiringly.  
“He did say he will destroy Sherlock no matter what, but I didn’t think he would to that extent. I wouldn’t be able to do that…… one reason being I can’t feign death with something measly like a gun.”  
Thor thought furiously.  
“Is Sherlock going to be framed?”  
“There is no way to order the assassination to stop. Now John, Mrs Hudson, and Lestrade will die. Unless Sherlock jumps.”  
“What?”  
And Sherlock did jump. In front of John’s eyes.  
Thor firmed gripped Loki’s hand. Loki allowed him to do so, but as Thor did not think of letting go and as his hand began to hurt, Loki pulled at Thor.  
“Thor, let go…”  
“Never, ever, fall again.”  
Thor said, with his eyes fixed on the screen.  
“I thought you dead, I thought you can’t be dead. I regretted that I did not let go also, and I despaired as I did not know if Heimdall was not able to see you because you were alive or dead. You can hate me, and continue to be a villain, but never do that, ever again.”  
Loki used his free hand to stroke Thor’s hair. He leaned on Thor. And grabbed a handful of Thor’s hair and pulled.  
“Ouch!”  
Loki growled into his ear.  
“The bones in my hand will be crushed, you idiot. Let go now. There is a firm floor here!”  
Thor let go of his hand with tears in his eyes. Loki massaged his reddened hand, as if to reproach him.  
“You should know how heartbroken I… no, how heartbroken John is right now.” Thor protested. “You do get angry and fight, but even so, to lose someone you have loved deeply…”  
Thor could not continue his words. As the camera pulled back, the person looking at John from behind a tree was revealed.  
“How, How the…?”  
Thor stuttered.  
“Didn’t he fall from a high building… and, Midgardians die when they do that, do they not?”  
“Stark didn’t die either,”  
Loki replied indifferently.  
“That’s because that’s Tony and…”  
“Didn’t I tell you? That’s how he protects his younger brother.”  
Loki grinned.  
“I won’t say how Sherlock survived, as there is no evidence to judge if he was just lucky, or inhuman as much as Stark isn’t, or if there was a trick. I would imagine there was a trick. But if there is a mortician to certify you dead and an efficient intelligence officer to deal with other matters, it is not so hard to feign death and become alive again. I bet something similar happened with SHIELD, too.”  
Thor just had his mouth hung open.  
“So this means………”  
“That Sherlock will work in the shadows with Mycroft and get rid of Moriarty’s remaining gang, and will return when he is sure that John and Mrs Hudson and Lestrade are safe. Moriarty had a good plan, but it was too much for him to deal with two people who are like him,”  
Loki shrugged.  
“It also means that Holmes brothers know each other too well, even if they have a bad relationship… no, wait, it is because they know each other too well that they have a bad relationship, I guess.”  
Thor could not say anything.  
“I wonder what it would be like to have a brother who is of similar standard?”  
Loki murmured, as if to himself.  
“To see the same thing and think the same thing, and to know what the other is thinking without any word, and in addition, if you were brothers……”  
Thor shrank into himself. Maybe that was the kind of brother Loki needed. If he was Mycroft, he would have understood Loki’s anger and ardent desire and wouldn’t have let him be devoured by the darkness on his own. Maybe he was not an ideal brother for Loki.  
“It’s quite late.”  
Loki got up from the sofa, stretching.  
“I will take my leave.”  
“Already?”  
Thor followed him and got up.  
“We had spent nearly five hours together.”  
“But, we don’t see each other that often.”  
Loki smiled gently.  
“We have a few thousand years left to see each other.”  
“Well, that is true.”  
Loki tapped Thor’s shoulder and turned away.  
“Good bye, Thor.”  
“Loki!”  
Before he disappeared, Thor called out to him.  
“I can’t see what you see nor understand you straightaway like that older brother.”  
Loki answered without turning back.  
“I know.”  
“But, I will also do everything I can to protect you. My way may be different, and it may not be the way you prefer, but I will also…!”  
“I told you before, right before we became as we are.”  
Loki said, quietly.  
“Never doubt that I love you.”  
“Yes.”  
“I also, do not doubt that you love me.”  
He turned his head, and smiled at Thor. And became a green smoke and disappeared, before Thor could reach out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Mycroft already knew that the code was fake and how Moriarty would attack Sherlock and had made plans to counter it. Loki and Sherlock have quite a few similarities, well, Moriarty too. As there is that element of brothers too, I wanted to write Thor and Loki watching ‘Sherlock’. The result is not great, but it’s all for my own satisfaction, self-satisfaction. As most fanworks are.


End file.
